Morning Gift
by Psianabel
Summary: Sice surprises Seven with an anniversary present early in the morning. 67, rated M for sexual themes. Hints of Happy Ending AU.


The night was coming to an end and the morning slowly broke through. The first birds started to sing and the first rays of the sunset shined through the horizon and turned the sky in a faint orange. The day would start soon and a few things had to be prepared for that special day.

Seven lazily woke up from her slumber, stretching, and yawning to get the sleepiness out of her muscles, but this time Sice accompanied her which was very unusual for the late riser she was.

"Morning." Sice whispered with the hoarse voice of hers she always had in the morning. She shifted closer to the woman in front of her and gave a quick kiss on her naked shoulder, immediately feeling a slight shudder running down her body. The other woman smiled and turned to her with an equal rough voice, embracing Sice on top of her. She smiled.

"Morning you too." Seven whispered and brushed her lips against Sice's who in return leaned in close, pressing her down in the pillow below her. Hands grabbed the back of her neck as Seven deepened the kiss and pulled Sice down with her, biting the lower lip to make the woman on top groan. Breathless Sice pulled away with a toothy smile and hummed a "Happy anniversary" in her neck as she laid herself comfortable on top of her girlfriend. Seven just chuckled and nudged her cheek against Sice.

"Thank you, but why are you up already." With care she let her hand roam over Sice's back and traveled then along her neck with fingertips. "Just because we have our anniversary doesn't mean you have to get up when I do."

"That, my love," Seven felt her breath stuck as Sice planted a few kisses along her throat while she spoke, "is because I do everything for you and the kids today. You've done enough the past weeks and I know you need some time off, so why not today. So don't worry about a thing." Another kiss followed, this time on her collarbone.

"Hm, I like where this is going." Seven pulled Sice's head up to her again and stared deep in her blue eyes. "Very much so actually."

"Heh, thought so."

A hand from both women sneaked up under the shirt of the other one; apparently they both had the same idea. They chuckled at the shared thought, but Sice grabbed Seven's hand on her back and took it in her own to withdraw it.

"No, no. This is about you right now, not me. You can return it later, so for now," She brushed her lips over the knuckles of the hand she just withdrew, "just relax."

Seven exhaled a deep breath just to do that and looked up to her, playing with a loose strand of Sice's hair. "Is that my anniversary present?"

"Well," Sice said and continued to kiss her neck where she left off before, "let's say I have a few things for you."

"A few things, hu." With those kisses on her neck it wasn't easy for her to think straight, not that this situation was in the first place.

"Yeah I have." Sice continued. "For example … this."

And with that Sice threw the blanket over themselves, only leaving Seven's head poking outside. Sice meanwhile made herself comfortable under the blanket and snuggled up to Seven's chest. Her hands were stuck under the shirt once again and started to make soft and slow touches over the skin, leaving goosebumps in return.

Seven sighed. Yes, Sice could be very soft when it came to intimacy and Seven loved that. Seeing the softer side of Sice was only her privilege and she enjoyed every minute of it.

She felt how Sice moved over her body, trailing kissing along her chest and stomach while she played with her breasts, making her shiver in the process. Sice usually didn't waste time, but there were situations were she savored every little movement and noise Seven made. For her it was adorable how touching certain areas brought certain reactions; with a bite here, a little kiss there she brought the woman to squirm very quickly, not letting go of the softness in her task of course, because she knew how much Seven loved her gentleness.

Seven groaned and searched with her hands Sice's head under the blanket and found the bulge that moved slowly under her hands. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling Sice gave her – the warmth that settled in her stomach and lower than that, the little jerks she made and goosebumps she got whenever Sice hit a soft spot of her, for example when she kissed the edge of her hipbone and almost left a mark there. She was sweating under the blanket and if Sice didn't go on further soon, it would be too hot for her to focus on the feeling Sice gave her.

"Sice …" she whined as she tried to push Sice's head further down where she badly wanted her. And thank Etro Sice got the hint and settled herself between her legs, kissing and nibbling on her lower abdomen now, making Seven's breath heavier and heavier with every touch. She lifted Seven's right leg and dragged her lips across it, earning a soft moan coming from Seven who had let go of her head finally, grasping at the sheets beside her to have at least something to hold on.

The heat in her belly increased abruptly the moment she felt Sice's finger toying with the hem of her panties, knowing exactly what skillful those finger could do. She inhaled deep and prepared herself for the next thing that was about to come.

But she was caught off guard, because of the fact that she couldn't see what Sice did, she wasn't prepared that Sice was _that_ quickly on her. Sice practically yanked her underwear down and immediately covered her womanhood with her mouth, toying at first her folds, then explored and teased her with her tongue in a slow rhythm.

Seven let out a shaky moan as Sice got on her; she instantly curled her toes and opened her legs more to give Sice more access to her which she gladly accepted. She might even have heard a muffled groan coming from Sice when she pressed her hip against the woman's mouth to feel more of her skillful tongue against her. Seven panted now, her breath getting hotter and hotter with every stroke Sice made. She bucked her hips and Sice groaned again, because she got interrupted in her rhythm and decided to hold her down at her abdomen, wrapping her right arm around Seven's leg and placed her hand on her lower stomach. It didn't stop Seven from jerking her hip, but at least she could go on with mapping out every single centimeter of her wet folds. She swirled around her clit, sucked on it and took her sweet time with it as she felt Seven's legs shaking beside her.

"Sice, Sice I …" She panted again and again between her constant moans now, not being able to finish her sentence she actually wanted to say. But Sice didn't let go of her or let her speak, instead she pressed on even more, teasing with her pointed tongue across her folds now. Seven let out a shaky breath and bit then the back of her left hand, knowing she was close. Her right hand still grabbed steady in the sheet beside her and crinkled the material in the process; she was so close to rip it apart.

Eventually the heat in her body was too much to bear and all the gathered warmth in her stomach made its way to her whole body, making her hips jerk and legs shake. A long moan followed as she eased her spine up to feel the last strokes of Sice against her, who had trouble staying with her mouth on her folds to finish her job, but she managed to guide Seven through her orgasm and moved with soft fingertips over her stomach.  
After a few seconds, the spectacle was over and the storm calmed down, leaving a heavy panting Seven behind. She was exhausted and her legs were sore; she didn't even noticed that Sice crawled up to her with a smug face and wiped away with the back of her hand the fluid that dripped off her chin. With gentleness, she placed herself on top of Seven again with her elbows left and right to the lying woman under her. Slowly she leaned in to kiss Seven's dry lips and tickled her cheek with her hair, earning a small smile from Seven. The latter finally opened her eyes when they parted from the kiss and she was greeted with the most loving eyes she knew from Sice. She reached out to her and let Sice lay her head on her shoulder.

For quite a while they just lied that way, enjoying their heartbeats that were now in an equal rhythm. Sice watched her girlfriend coming down from her high, slightly stroking over her cheek and Seven sighed at the gentle touch.

"You know," Seven was the first who spoke after a while, her voice still low and hoarse, "I thought you were going to suffocate under the blanket."

But Sice just snorted and lifted herself up on an elbow to look at her face.

"You damn know that it takes a lot to kill me. And," she leaned in and nudged her with her nose, "come on, I know you liked that you didn't see me."

"Hm, maybe." Seven sighed and let herself drowning in the pillow behind her. She still was exhausted and at this rate she won't get up anytime soon – which was very unfortunate, considering that she had to prepare a bunch of kids for the day.

"I don't feel like getting up." She chuckled and rubbed her eyes, feeling like she could doze off for a few minutes.

"I told you to take care of everything today. And with everything I mean _everything_. Including the kids."

" … This won't end well." Seven eyed Sice, who had a grin on her face.

"Yeah well, watch me."

Sice wanted to crawl out of the bed now, but Seven stopped her and yanked her in to a kiss.

"Please, stay for a while. The kids can look after themselves for a few minutes." Seven murmured low as she practically trapped Sice on top of her with a tight hug.

"Mh, okay."

Sice gave in and watched her girlfriend dozing off under her with a pleasant smile on her face. She still waited a while, but eventually got up and made her way to prepare for a new day.


End file.
